Pokemon Frigid Indigo
by Corpse Resonance
Summary: This story revolves around the sixteen-year-old former shut-in internet troll turned Pokémon trainer, Indigo. Follow his story as he gets kicked out of his house in Pallet Town during Winter, sent on a journey to catch up to an old friend, and tries to figure out what the big deal about raising living death monster things is in this day and age. Internet-induced shenanigans ensue.
1. Chapter 1 - VS Common Sense

The male woke up on a somewhat cold, Winter's day in Pallet Town. It was already starting to get a bit dark outside, but this was to be expected due to how Winter caused the days to darken earlier. Needless to say, the male who had woken up this late was less than enthusiastic.

"Ugh..." the male grunted. His eyes slowly opened and crept towards one of the two windows in his room. "...It's already this late?"

Taking very little time to think, the male slowly got out of his bed and quickly proceeded to get dressed. He quickly exited his room and opted to use the bathroom before heading downstairs.

Today was an important day for this male in particular; it was his birthday, and he was expected to begin his journey into the brilliant world of Pokémon. Except, well...the circumstances were different in this particular scenario.

The male would finish his business and begin to wash his hands. As he peered into the mirror with a somewhat tired expression, he was not greeted with the youthful visage of a ten-year-old boy. The dark-skinned male with medium-length dark blue hair and green eyes had just turned sixteen; Indeed, he was rather old to start on a journey. Like I stated however, circumstances were...different.

"Kicking me out of the house..." the male murmured. "Well, I guess my parents haven't gotten much alone time with me home ninety percent of the time."

Yes, this male in question knew exactly why he was kicked out of his house; a reason that most youthful children are not aware of as they happily set out on their journey. This male had opted out of going on a journey at the age of ten, unlike some of his other friends. Or rather, _friend_. Singular, not plural. Instead he devoted his time to loitering around his room, browsing the internet and trolling various forums using the screen name "Ogidni."

The male in question was imaginative to say the least, but he was quite lazy. This would become incredibly clear when you realized that flipping his screen name around would reward you with the unimportant knowledge of his real name: "Indigo."

The person known as Indigo slowly proceeded out of his bathroom with a deadpan expression that would be familiar to all who knew him outside of the internet. He took the time to zip up his somewhat odd-looking sweater vest as he waltzed down the small set of stairs that connected the first and second floors of his home. When he arrived on the first floor he was greeted with utter silence.

"This isn't ominous at all." Indigo stated with a tinge of sarcasm apparent in his voice. He cautiously glanced around the immediate area. Only after coming to the conclusion that he was the only person home (and that some crazy murderer hadn't killed everyone) did he go ahead to the shoe rack and put on his rather fuzzy winter boots. When he finished, he quickly proceeded over to a nearby closet and grabbed gray hat as well as his brown winter jacket.

"Come to think of it, I can probably shove a bunch of poke balls in my jacket pockets..." Indigo murmured to himself. Look at him, already planning ahead. He wasn't particularly ecstatic about going on this journey, but he had at least some measure of knowledge about how being a Pokémon trainer worked; After all, the internet teaches you things...whether you want to learn or not.

Having bundled up in his warmest winter attire, Indigo slowly proceeded towards his front door and exited the safety of his home. This wasn't something he liked to do very often because of an incredibly clear disdain for nature. It would seem that this would be something that Indigo would have to eventually deal with, but the time for that was not now.

Upon exiting his home, the first thing that Indigo noticed was the light snowfall. It hadn't been snowing when he had sneaked a glance out of the window in his room, so this came as a bit of a surprise to him and not in the good way. Fortunately his jacket had a hood, so he wouldn't need to worry too much about the snow. Hell, maybe the Professor would give him a fire Pokémon. That would make this entire journey better.

"Right, the Professor." Indigo murmured. He glanced around for a few moments until his eyes narrowed upon a particularly large looking building. That was most likely the Professor's Lab, but he couldn't be too sure due to his nature as a shut-in who favored the internet over the outside world. "Errr...over there."

After taking a moment to mentally assure himself that he had chosen the right building, Indigo began to trot towards the Professor's Lab. It wasn't particularly far, but Indigo's nature as a person made him try to walk around just about every patch of snow that he came across instead of simply walking through it. This tendency itself made the mini-journey take about 15 minutes. After much walking he would finally reach the Professor's Lab.

"I'm here, don't shoot." Indigo stated in a tone that carried no sense of playfulness. The first thing he noticed upon entering was a bespectacled man sitting off to one side and reading something. This man looked too young to be the Professor. This realization prompted Indigo to turn his head over to the other side of the room where an elderly looking man could be seen.

"Hello! I presume that you're Indigo?" the elderly man inquired with a soft tone. "Come, come! I've long-awaited the day that you'd decide to set out on a journey. I guess you are a bit late, but still."

Despite all the man had stated, the only thing that Indigo could find himself focused on was the incredibly triangle-looking eyebrows that this elderly man had. "Uh...yeah, I'm Indigo." he replied after a few moments. He slowly proceeded towards the elderly man. "And you are..."

"I'm Professor Oak, of course." the elderly man stated with his usual soft tone. "So, may I ask why you finally decided to go on your journey?"

"It's not that I decided, it's more like I got kicked out." Indigo said whilst slowly averting his gaze. There was definitely something wrong with those eyebrows; no single man could have such a divine existence on their face. "That's really all there is to it."

"I see; I was under the impression that you finally decided to chase after a certain friend of yours before they got too far ahead." Oak said with a slight smirk.

"She has a six-year head start on me; It's not like I could catch up, even if I wanted to...which I really don't," Indigo narrowed his gaze, "Since, like I said, I don't particularly want to go on this journey."

"Nonsense, there's no trainer that I know who hasn't enjoyed their journey; I expect you to be the same." Oak stated. "Now then, how do you feel about Weedle as a partner?"

"With all due respect, Weedle sucks ass." Indigo stated curtly.

Oak chuckled a bit in response to this. "Relax, I was just joking." he said with a slight grin. As he did this, his eyebrows quickly caught Indigo's attention again as they moved up and down. "I only have one Pokémon left, so it looks like you get to play the rival this time around. Lucky you." Oak stated as he reached for a nearby poke ball.

"Doesn't that mean I'm destined to lose just about every important battle?" Indigo asked in a voice fraught with suspicion.

Oak slowly shook his head. "It means no such thing; a Pokémon trainer's destiny isn't determined by common archetypes. You should remember that if you want to be a good trainer." Oak stated. As he did this, the poke ball he had reached for suddenly opened.

A brilliant red light filled the room as the Pokémon that had laid dormant within its poke ball, not chosen by any trainer, materialized in front of the Professor and the shut-in. The red light would die down into a light red glow before disappearing completely. A small, blue Pokémon now stood between the two humans. A curled tail, a brown shell, and four stubby looking appendages. The Pokémon slowly glanced around the immediate area.

"So, uh...what's this?" Indigo asked as he peered down at the Pokémon with an almost skeptical look. It didn't look particularly strong or fast or...useful in general.

"That, Indigo, is your ticket to becoming a great trainer in the future." Oak said as he tossed the Pokémon's poke ball over to Indigo. "The Tiny Turtle Pokemon, Squirtle."

After a bit of fumbling around with the poke ball, Indigo successfully gripped it. "You know, that's kind of pretentious sounding." he replied as he glanced down at the small, blue Pokémon.

It responded in kind by staring up at the green-eyed shut-in with a somewhat bored look. "Squir..." it croaked without a change in facial expression.

Choosing to stop staring at the Squirtle before it sucked out his soul through its eyes, Indigo slowly turned his gaze over to the aging Professor. "So, uh...I can get away with naming it, right? People usually name their pets, so..."

Oak lightly shook his head and emitted a sigh. "It's not your pet. Pokémon are our partners; We get stronger together and we learn together. Also yes, you can name it."

Indigo rolled his eyes, but inevitably nodded. "I see. Then..." the shut-in squinted. "I'll call it Lancelot." he said after a few moments.

The Squirtle that had now been titled "Lancelot" slowly glanced away from its new trainer and over to the Professor's assistant on the other side of the room.

"I should probably inform you that Squirtle is female." Oak stated after a few moments of silence.

Indigo blinked. "It's okay, she'll grow into the name." he said as he dismissively waved away the point that the Professor had brought up. Indigo pointed the poke ball he had been given at Lancelot. Having browsed the internet a myriad of times, he had basic knowledge about using poke balls and not screwing up...though this was his first time actually using said knowledge. After a few moments, the blue turtle known as Lancelot would disappear in a bright flash of red light. Indigo promptly shoved the poke ball into one of his jacket pockets. "I don't suppose you have anything else you could give me, right?"

As if coming to a realization, Professor Oak quickly turned and trotted over to a nearby work bench. He would return a few moments later carrying an odd, red device. "Right, I want you to have this. An aspiring trainer like yourself could always use one."

"And what exactly is "this?" " Indigo asked without any semblance of interest to be found in his voice.

"It's a Pokedex; It'll identify and record information on any Pokémon that you meet and just generally make being a trainer much easier." Oak said with a grin. "I'm quite proud of this model; it can even tell you when a Pokémon is about to evolve."

"I don't really need it." Indigo responded almost instantly. With that, he turned and proceeded towards the exit.

"Ah, hold on! This is the latest model, I think you should take it!" Oak called...but it was too late. The dark-skinned shut-in had already exited the Lab. Oak let out a strained sigh. "...Kids these days."

Indigo, having finally received his Pokémon, stared out at Route 1 with a somewhat perturbed expression. The tall grass was something that he had thought to be an urban legend, but it was clearly visible from the entrance to Pallet Town. Due to the season, the grass itself was lightly caked with snow. The two concepts (tall grass + snow) had come together and were giving Indigo second thoughts on if he really had to do this just so his parents could have some fun; After all, it's not like he needed any new siblings.

"...Mom, Dad, you owe me for this." Indigo stated with a slightly agitated tone as he took a step forward; His first step onto Route 1. Or rather, his first step into the Pokémon world.

* * *

Hello, my name is Corpse. Well, not really. You should totally call me Corpse though. If you have reached this point, you have finished reading through the prologue chapter to my crappy Pokémon fanfic. Naturally, things can only go downhill from here. As I decided to write this story at 3 in the morning, you will find as much love in it as I have stuffed it with; very little. This will most likely change with later chapters, but such is not the case with this one. So, uh...if you read this chapter then you're awesome and I want you to bare my children. Wait no, that came out wrong. Oh well.

Songs Listened To: Pendulum - "Crush", 4 Non-Blondes - "What's Up?", Rick Astley - "Never Gonna Give You Up"

How Long This Took To Write: About an hour and thirty minutes.

Inspiration: I played Moemon.


	2. Chapter 2 - VS Trainer Ethics

"Okay," the blue-haired shut-in who went by the name of "Indigo" stated as he narrowed his gaze upon the area in front of him: Route 1. "Now I just need to figure out exactly which direction I'm supposed to head in after this." he stated. Now see, here was the issue at hand: he had run out of Pallet Town without a map, a Pokédex, or...anything that a Trainer would need, barring an actual Pokémon; he had one of those.

Some would call Indigo incredibly eager to head out on a journey. This was not the case; in no way was the youth excited for this journey. Most ten-year-olds would be eager to go on their journey into the world of Pokémon, but there were three points that prevented Indigo from enjoying this journey: he was sixteen, _(not ten,)_ had common knowledge on how the world worked, and he had been forced to go on this journey. This wouldn't be so much of an issue if ninety percent of the last 6 years of his life hadn't been spent in a small room, browsing the internet.

Now, in regards to the more apparent problems he was facing, he was making his way through Route 1. Fortunately he had managed to make his way around quite a bit of tall grass by using common sense and simply walking around it. Weird how none of his fellow Trainers had ever thought about going through the nearby trees. The boy by the name of Indigo knew to avoid tall grass for one reason: just typing "tall grass" into PokéTube was likely to bring up a video of a wild Pokémon coming out of literally nowhere. This was something that Indigo had decided that he wanted to avoid.

Indigo slowly made his way through the area, cautiously glancing around as he did so. See, there was another thing he wanted to avoid as well. Now, wild Pokémon were one thing, but he had heard that real Pokémon _Trainers_ made a habit out of randomly challenging people who enter their line of sight. This was something that Indigo had vowed never to do to any other mortal entity, as he could only imagine how annoying it would be for someone to come out of nowhere and try to challenge you to a Pokémon battle.

"I don't understand this." Indigo murmured to himself as he walked around another patch of grass. Though he was speaking, there wasn't anyone in particular that he was speaking to. "Was Winter always this cold?" Yes, Winter was always this cold. Indigo, of course, wouldn't know this because of his shut-in tendencies. Perhaps he should get a Fire Pokémon or something. "Oh right, Pokémon."

Indigo halted for a moment, reached into one of his jacket pockets, and produced a red poke ball. As Indigo had basic knowledge on making poke balls work, he pointed the poke ball forward. With a _pop_ noise, the poke ball would open. The nearby area would suddenly be flooded with a bright red light as the Pokémon that had lay dormant for roughly thirty minutes since its last appearance quickly appeared before the blue-haired shut-in. "Uh. Go, Lancelot."

The Pokémon by the name of "Lancelot" slowly began to glance up at its Trainer whilst wearing its usual bored expression. Lancelot was blue and had a swirled tail along with a brown shell. To put it simply, Lancelot was a Squirtle. The weirdest part about this journey so far was the fact that Lancelot, a clearly masculine name, had been given to a female Squirtle.

Indigo began to clear his throat as he slowly glanced downwards at his first partner. "Er..." After all, there were some things that Indigo needed to know about this Pokémon in order to make the current arrangement work. "You know how to not spontaneously die in a battle, right? I mean, I'll be kind of pissed if the Professor gave me a crappy Pokémon. No offense."

Lancelot continued to stare up at her Trainer whilst wearing that same expression of boredom. "Squirtle." she croaked.

"That's a yes, right? Wait, no." Indigo seemed to ponder for a moment. "Once for no, two for yes."

"Squir..." Lancelot quietly croaked. She didn't look like she understood what Indigo wanted from her.

"I'll take that as a no." Indigo replied. "Well, shit. This has taken a turn for the unfortunate."

"Squirtle?" Lancelot squinted.

"I don't get your meaning." Indigo said in response. "But we should probably get going, so I'm just gonna shove you in the ball again..."

But before the shut-in Trainer could finish, he felt a sort of chill run down his spine. It wasn't something that cold weather could cause due to the abundance of warm clothing he was wearing. Indigo slowly turned his head off to the side. As he did this, a lad slowly entered his field of view.

The lad was your typical youthful Trainer; baseball cap, short-sleeved shirt, shorts, and sneakers. There was nothing that could be counted as immediately odd about this individual...except for the fact that they were dressed in such attire on a cold, Winter's day.

"Er..." Indigo couldn't even begin to describe where this lad had come from as he had no idea himself. He could only hope that this wasn't a Trainer.

"Hi," the lad smiled. "I'm a Trainer. Want to battle?"

Dammit Murphy. Okay, let's calm down. Indigo took a deep breath. "I'm not a Pokémon Trainer." he said after a few moments.

"Then...that Pokemon is wild?" the lad asked as he glanced down at Lancelot.

Lancelot squinted in response to this. "Squir?"

"No, it's my Pokémon." Indigo stated rather bluntly.

"...Then, you're a Pokémon Trainer?" the lad asked again.

Indigo stared at the lad for a few moments...and then proceeded to sigh. Damn, foiled again. "Yes, I guess you could say that I'm a Trainer."

"Oh cool, then let's battle!" the lad exclaimed with a nod.

Indigo could only stop to ponder how it was possible for an individual like the lad to look so happy whilst challenging a random person out of the blue. He started to wonder if being a Pokémon Trainer slowly changed someone as time passed...in the bad way. Bad as in like how Zubatman stooped lower whenever he fought Gengarguy. Maybe the parents for Pokémon Trainers could just universally be defined as...terrible guardians. Wait, his train of thought was beginning to wander.

In any case, Indigo slowly glanced down at Lancelot. He needed a way to get out of this. "Uh...I've never been in a battle before, so your Pokémon won't get much experience out of fighting the single Pokémon I happen to have. It's pretty useless looking."

The lad dismissively waved away the point Indigo had made. "It's fine, I still get Pokédollars out of winning."

'_Wait, you can make Pokédollars by doing this?'_ Indigo thought. He cleared his throat. "I see..." Indigo narrowed his gaze on the lad. "Conversely, I'd get Pokédollars if I beat you. That's how it works, right?"

Lancelot blinked. She had little to no idea of what was going on at the moment. Perhaps she was a bit absent-minded.

The lad snickered. "What, you didn't even know that? Wow, you're a dumb Trainer."

Indigo took a deep breath in response to this. He had to remember that hitting children was bad. "...Okay, I'll battle you."

After a bit of shuffling around the area, the two Pokémon Trainers finally stood 10 meters away from each other. They were near a few trees as well as some small patches of tall grass. The area there were fighting in was snowy; movement would be impeded for small Pokémon that couldn't fly.

Indigo took a deep breath. He directed the bored-looking Lancelot to the area in front of him using his hands, fingers, and a particularly tasty looking stick of jerky. Though the Pokémon went where he had directed it, Indigo still felt as though Lancelot was somewhat sub-par in regards to Pokémon that he could have gotten. It didn't help that he didn't know how to properly have a Pokémon battle, or the attacks that his Pokémon could use...

Lancelot stared ahead with its usual bored expression as it stood there on its two hind legs, slowly wagging its tail back and forth.

The lad reached into his back pocket and produced a poke ball. "I have two Pokémon, but I'll only use one of them. Hows that sound for a handicap, mister?"

"Do whatever you want." Indigo replied after a moment. He needed to calm down; if all went well, he could most likely buy some PokéTacos with the Pokédollars he'd get from winning.

The lad nodded. He tossed the poke ball that he had held into the air. "Go, Pidgey!" he called.

The poke ball would suddenly burst open to display a bright red light that surged down in a fashion similar to lightning. The visage of a winged monster would soon make itself apparent in the air near the lad. When the red light that covered it faded, all that remained was a small bird-like Pokémon.

There was silence between the two Pokémon for a few moments as they stared at each other...

"...Pidgey, use Tackle!"

Before Indigo could even react, the small bird had cleared the distance between itself and the small turtle known as Lancelot. It left a colorless trail in the air as it zoomed forward with such an incredible speed.

Lancelot seemed mildly startled by this as well. Her first reaction was to try to move to the side, but the attack was too quick.

With a heavy _crash_, Lancelot would take the brunt of the Tackle and slide backwards before reclaiming its balance. Tackle wasn't a particularly powerful move on its own, but the speed obviously added some form of force to the attack. Lancelot's tail was still wagging back and forth as it dropped on all four digits.

The Pidgey was already circling around and making its way back to the lad.

"Damn. Go after it?" Indigo said without any particularly commanding presence.

Lancelot would promptly dart after the Pidgey. She wasn't particularly fast, so catching up was definitely something that she'd be unable to do.

"Pidgey, go straight up and then use Gust!" the lad spoke.

The Pidgey nodded in acknowledgement and quickly streaked up, breaking off any attempts at pursuit that Lancelot had made. The Pidgey would quickly turned its focus downward. It began to flap its wings with a great strength, causing a tiny gale to swirl around in front of it. With another flap of its wings, the gale was sent down towards the Squirtle.

"Oh, that looks bad." the shut-in grumbled in response to this. Obviously the Trainer he was fighting had much more experience than himself. Calm down. Indigo needed to calm down. No, he needed to focus. He needed to put all of his focus into winning. He was feeling PokéTacos today, so he was going to get some PokéTacos.

Without receiving a command from her Trainer, the Squirtle simply stood there. "Squir..." Lancelot obviously didn't seem to understand why she wasn't receiving any real commands.

The swirling gust of wind would slam into the tiny turtle, kicking up some snow and a few blades of grass. Lancelot, who had been caught in the attack, was quickly rising and being spun around like a top. "Squir!" she croaked. She was obviously confused with the situation. Soon, the swirling gust of wind would reach a tree. As a result, Lancelot would be slammed against said tree with an incredible force.

The lad grinned. "Heh. Looking good, Pidgey!" he said.

The Pidgey slowly descended with a few flaps of its wings. It turned its gaze forward to see if the enemy Pokémon could still fight.

Lancelot slowly descended to the ground after slamming into the tree. She slowly began to push itself up; obviously she couldn't take another hit. This battle was just about finished.

"Ah, you tried. Let's stop here, got it? It's not your fault that my Pidgey is just too awesome." The lad said with a grin as he glanced over at Indigo; however, he was not greeted with a facial expression that showed regret over loss...

The person known as Indigo was staring ahead at the enemy Pidgey with a look of interest. Without even glancing down at his Pokémon, he spoke. "No, I think I figured it out. Let's keep going."

The lad chuckled. "What, have you seen your Pokémon?"

"Lancelot, run after it." Indigo curtly stated in response.

Lancelot glanced over at her Trainer with a look of mild confusion before turning her gaze towards the Pidgey again. She grit her teeth before running forward. The purpose of this was unclear to the tiny turtle due to the fact that she had not received an actual attack order from her Trainer.

The lad crossed his arms. "Ha. This again? Pidgey, use Gust!"

However, there was no breakage in the shut-in Trainer's interested gaze. "Lancelot, jump."

Before anything could occur, Lancelot quickly tightened her leg muscles before turning her focus upwards. She most definitely couldn't jump very high, but she could still jump. Following her Trainer's commands, the Squirtle hopped a few feet into the air.

Without ascending, the Pidgey began to flap its wings with a great force. The wind began to violently churn. Soon, the winds would reach their expected form; a swirling gust of roaring winds. With a mighty beat of its wings, the roaring gust would surge forward, or rather, upwards towards Lancelot. To most, this battle was definitely over.

Except, the lad noticed that something was wrong. "...?!"

The tiny turtle Pokémon was spinning like a top as the swirling gust's winds caught the grooves in the Squirtle's shell. The speed at which she was spinning combined with the swirling gust was causing Lancelot to quickly rise into the air. 1 meter turned into 2 meters, 2 meters turned into 4 meters, and 4 meters turned into 8 meters. Soon, Lancelot would reach the 12 meter mark; it was at this point that she began to panic at the thought of falling.

"Uh...chill out!" the shut-in spoke in a somewhat loud voice. It would seem that he was slightly more observant than he came off as...but he was still a new Trainer and carried no leader-like traits. It didn't help that he didn't _want_ to carry any leader-like traits.

"Pidgey, chase after it! Quick, use Tackle!" the lad commanded.

Immediately, the Pidgey zoomed upwards with an incredible speed. As it chased and chased after the Squirtle, it found that its target was getting further and further away. The Pidgey couldn't catch up.

"It's still rising?!" the lad exclaimed in disbelief. This kind of battle tactic was something that the lad had never seen before. While the lad was above Indigo in regards to battle experience, he was still inexperienced. Even so, the lad knew that this tactic was definitely something that no Trainer would be able to pull off during their first battle unless they were incredibly lucky...right?

Soon, the Squirtle's ascent would stop; she finally reached 16 meters. It was at this point that the spinning Pokémon began to quickly descend towards the oncoming Pidgey.

And suddenly, the lad realized what the enemy Trainer was planning on using all that height and momentum for. "Pidgey, get away!" he yelled.

"Lancelot," the shut-in's gaze narrowed. "Go wild. Smack it or whatever. No wait, Tackle is a move. Tackle it!"

The Pidgey's ascent quickly halted. It was about to turn around and dart back to the ground, but it was too late.

Using the momentum generated from her spinning descent, Lancelot was sent rocketing down towards the Pidgey like a blue streak of lightning. Although she was panicking, she knew that she should to follow her Trainer's orders. "Squir...!" The blue streak of lightning smashed into the Pidgey from above. Though the attack was a weak tackle, the joined forces of gravity and the momentum generated by spinning were augmenting the force behind the attack.

There was a heavy _crash_ noise as the Pidgey and the Squirtle descended to the ground with the speed of a bullet. The two Pokémon smashed into the ground with enough force to whip up a cloud of dust as well as a shockwave to spread said cloud of dust in every direction.

The lad could only stare forward into the murky brown cloud with his vision obscured. "Tch. Pidgey, use Gust!" he called.

Despite this, there was no mighty blast of wind to blow away the cloud. As the dust slowly settled, the lad was greeted with the sight of two faintly glowing green eyes that seemed to peer forward. These eyes were attached to none other than the blue-haired, dark-skinned shut-in.

The lad slowly turned his gaze downwards where he was greeted by a different sight; a blue Pokémon standing above a familiar Pidgey. The Pidgey's eyes were glazed over in its unconsciousness whilst the beaten and bruised looking blue Pokémon's eyes carried their usual hint of boredom. That Pokemon was most definitely the other Trainer's Squirtle.

Lancelot slowly proceeded over to her Trainer, obviously tired from battle.

The green-eyed shut-in pointed his poke ball at the Squirtle. "You know, this means that we get to have PokéTacos." he could be heard murmuring. Immediately, the Squirtle would disappear in a flash of red light.

The lad pulled out his Pidgey's poke ball and pointed it at the unconscious Pokémon. "Pidgey, return!" he said, prompting the bird Pokémon to disappear in a flash of red light. Following this, the lad turned his gaze over to Indigo.

Indigo responded in kind by staring back at the lad. "So, how many Pokédollars do I get?"

The lad squinted. "That wasn't fair! You said that you never battled before!"

Indigo blinked. "I haven't had a battle before." he said. "It was just _common sense_, that's all. It had these weird-looking grooves on its shell, and I saw it rising when it got hit by the gust before, so I figured...you know."

The lad was irritated that such a battle tactic could be watered down as mere "common sense." It irritated him not because he was jealous, but because referring to it as common sense made it seem as though the lad himself was an unskilled Trainer. In reality, even the lad could tell that this fight's outcome wasn't determined by just common sense. Whether this could be described as luck or just talent, the lad didn't know.

With the battle said and done, the two Trainers registered each other in their PokéNavs and then parted ways. The lad had lost a few Pokédollars, but was now inspired to become the best Trainer he could be so that he could someday beat the shut-in. The shut-in had gained a few Pokédollars and was going to go on to the next destination in his adventure to see if they had PokéTacos: Viridian City. Only time would tell if he would be greeted by the glory of a tasty corn shell. This was most definitely the beginning of a Pokémon Trainer's journey.

* * *

"Ah, and you say he started on his journey?" the red-haired female with blue eyes spoke into her PokéNav.

"Yes, about an hour ago. I'm surprised that he ended up going in the first place, my girl." the familiar voice of Oak responded.

"Didn't his parents kick him out?" the red-haired female asked with a slight chuckle.

"Even so, running into an Onix at such a young age...I don't blame him for preferring to stay inside after that." Oak murmured.

"It's fine, isn't it? He's probably gotten over it already." the red-haired female assured.

"Well, if you say so. I merely wanted to call and inform you." Oak said.

"All right. I'll chat with you later, Professor Oak." the red-haired female said.

"Splendid. You should come back some time so I can check your Pokédex, Crimson." Oak said with a slight smirk.

With a nod, the female known as "Crimson" ended the call. She had been relaxing on Route 8 after a long day of preparing to challenge the Elite Four. She wasn't in any particular hurry though. Perhaps she would visit Professor Oak some time soon. She reached into her bag and produced a poke ball. She tossed the poke ball forward, allowing the Pokémon inside to come out in a flash of red light. "Come on, Mordred."

Soon, a winged orange lizard would appear. The flame on its tail was burning intensely as it turned its gaze towards its Trainer with an eager look. "Char..." it uttered in a deep growl.

Crimson tilted her head a bit. "Ready to keep training?"

* * *

Hello, my name is Corpse. Well, not really. You should totally call me Corpse though. If you have reached this point, you have finished reading through the latest chapter of my cruddy Pokémon fanfic. Kudos to you! If you haven't already noticed the incredible amounts of theme naming I have going on here, I think you may be a bit daft. And that's a part of you, so you should never change. Also, yeah. You know normal Pokémon logic? Screw that, it's too boring. I'm gonna factor in a bunch of stuff that they don't in the games. In any case, I put a marginally vast amount of love into this chapter, so have fun tearing it apart for each and every mistake. Expect the next Chapter by either the end of this week, or the start of next week. Hugs and kisses and other manly stuff.

Songs Listened To: Pendulum - "Crush", Bleach OST 1 - "On The Precipice Of Defeat", Quad City DJs vs Wayne Sharpe - "Bark-ley-Oh!"

How Long This Took To Write: About 2 hours.

Inspiration: I couldn't beat Manus because his stupid darkness bolts are stupid and dumb.


	3. Chapter 3 - VS Preparations

"I don't really get what you're saying." the blue-haired shut-in known as "Indigo" stated as he walked. He had been speaking with his mother by use of his PokéNav- but only because he had forgotten to get the Professor's number before walking out of the lab. That said, he had resorted to consulting his mother regarding...various things. "By the way, Viridian City has a Pokémon Center, right?"

"I don't know who gave you the idea to ask _me_ about this, but I would like to ask that you hit them..." a deep, female voice responded. It seemed to pause for a moment before continuing. "...Yes, hit them very hard."

"Well, I just kind of figured that you'd- Mom?" Indigo's gaze narrowed. "...Did she hang up on me?" he murmured. Oh well, he could figure things out when he got to Viridian City. That wouldn't take very long for one reason, and one reason only.

At the moment, Indigo had been slowly walking through the tunnel that connected Route 1 and Viridian City; that said, he wasn't in any particular hurry. Now, as for the reason that he needed a Pokémon Center...well, 'things' happened. These 'things' included his first Pokémon battle, which went...surprisingly well? Yes, I guess you could use such a term there. Though he won, Indigo was smart enough to realize that his Squirtle (affectionately named "Lancelot") would probably need some medical attention.

With a sigh, Indigo slowly placed his PokéNav back in his jacket pocket. He then proceeded to pick up the pace. After a minute or two of walking, he would finally reach the end of the tunnel. It was still lightly snowing on this end, but such was to be expected due to the fact that the season was currently Winter.

"Come to think of it, doesn't Viridian City have a gym?" Indigo murmured as he stepped out of the tunnel and gazed upon the area before him.

Various buildings and trees littered the area, but most of them looked like residential buildings. Among the buildings, Indigo could spot a few areas of immediate interest; a large red building, (probably the Pokémon Center,) a smaller blue building, (probably a PokéMart; that was his secondary focus just after the Pokémon Center,) and a large building with the typical Pokémon Gym symbol on it. This was most definitely Viridian City, but that probably didn't have to be stated.

Setting his focus, Indigo started towards the building he assumed to be the Pokémon Center; after all, common sense dictated that a beaten and bruised Pokémon was about as useful as...Weedle. He didn't stop to ponder why the only thing he could relate to uselessness was Weedle, but perhaps it was just some sort of primordial Pokémon Trainer instinct.

"Pardon the intrusion..." Indigo murmured as he entered the Pokémon Center. It was a relatively large building in comparison to some of the other buildings he had spotted, but it wasn't overwhelmingly large. There were a handful of various people scattered around the building, but his focus was on the counter near the center of the area. That said, he cautiously proceeded towards the counter. I say 'cautiously' because he was still a bit paranoid about a Trainer coming out of nowhere.

The Nurse that had been on duty had her back turned to Indigo; it looked as though she was doing something else at the moment. That said, Indigo waited a few moments before deciding to bug her. After which, he began to speak. "Uh..."

It took only a moment for the Nurse to turn around. "Oh, I apologize." she stated with a smile. The Nurse's red hair was worn in a peculiar fashion that Indigo failed to understand the physics of; he needed to know what sort of eldritch entity had formed a contract with this Nurse in exchange for giving them such a crazy looking do. "Hello, welcome to the Viridian City Pokémon Center. I'm Nurse Joy; how may I help you?"

Indigo squinted. This Nurse was incredibly happy looking; it was actually kind of creepy. "Listen, my turtle thing needs some medical assistance." he said after a moment or two. "I was standing there, then this trainer came out of nowhere and we proceeded to battle, and where do you buy your hair gel?" he asked.

"Ah, would you let me see your Pokémon?" Nurse Joy asked whilst completely glazing over his question. This came off as more than simply 'odd' to Indigo.

In response to Nurse Joy's request, Indigo reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out Lancelot's poke ball. "No, seriously. Where do you buy your hair gel? Also, here." he promptly held the poke ball out for Nurse Joy to take.

Nurse Joy accepted the poke ball before giving a slight bow of her head. She promptly turned around and moved over to a machine. "There's a time and place for everything." she stated as she placed Lancelot's poke ball into the machine.

"...What's that supposed to mean?" Indigo asked with a tinge of suspicion in his voice.

"Nothing, it just means that you shouldn't ask such questions- for both our sakes." Nurse Joy responded in the same soft tone that she had used in her introduction.

"Er...that sounds kind of threatening." Indigo quietly murmured in response. "Okay, I have a different question for you."

Nurse Joy turned her body to face Indigo. "I'll answer it if I can."

"How tough would you rate the Gym Leader in this town on a scale of one to ten?" Indigo asked.

"Ten of course. Viridian City has always had the strongest Gym Leader, didn't you know that?" Nurse Joy asked with a smile.

"...Wait, seriously? Then what am I supposed to do?" Indigo asked.

"Oh, I know. Hold on." Nurse Joy promptly turned around and proceeded to walk off. When she returned, she was holding a slip of paper. She made an effort to take Lancelot's poke ball out of the machine on her way back to the counter as well. Nurse Joy handed both the slip of paper and Lancelot's poke ball over to Indigo. "Here."

"Thanks." Indigo said as he accepted the two things. He placed the poke ball in one of his jacket pockets. Afterwards, he glanced over the slip of paper. "Uh...what's this supposed to be?"

"A map." Nurse Joy responded with a slight nod.

"...Okay. Second question, why is it in braille?" Indigo asked.

"We hand these out to people who ask questions that they shouldn't be asking." Nurse Joy responded with a smile.

Indigo's gaze narrowed in response to this. "I see." he murmured. "Third question, where am I supposed to be going on this map if I have no badges?"

"Pewter City of course." Nurse Joy responded. "It's the first Gym that a Trainer is supposed to challenge."

"Ah, I get it." Indigo responded. He proceeded to trace over the slip of paper with his fingers."...Wait, what's a 'Viridian Forest?' "

"Why don't you go and see for yourself? You'll probably have to go through there in order to reach Pewter City." Nurse Joy said with a smile.

Indigo squinted. "Okay, I see how it is." he said. He took a few moments to fold his map before shoving it into one of his jeans' pockets. With that, Indigo turned around and pulled out his PokéNav...and then he realized something. "...Wait, this thing has a map." Yes, it _does _have a map you nitwit.

Indigo took a few moments to berate himself for being an idiot before proceeding towards the building's exit. He was fiddling around with his PokéNav as he did so, trying to figure out how to use the map. It wasn't a particularly complicated thing, but it was...er...tiny. "Maybe I'll stick to the braille map..." he murmured. However, as he exited the building...

_Thud._ The shut-in's PokéNav proceeded to sail out of his fingertips in an arc as he fell backwards onto his bottom. He had to take a few moments to try and register what had happened in his brain. He was exiting the Pokémon Center, then suddenly he bumped into someone. The person in question also dropped their PokéNav fell onto their bottom as well. "Ah..." Indigo quickly glanced over the person.

The person was dressed in a large number of bulky articles of clothing, most of which were black. The most immediately apparent thing to Indigo was the sweatshirt that this person was wearing; it was most definitely a few sizes too large, but Indigo could vaguely see why a person could get away with wearing such bulky clothes in Winter. Hiding their face was a dark-red scarf they wore wrapped around their neck as well as a dark-grey golf cap that rested atop their head.

"Sorry." Indigo said as he slowly got up. He proceeded to dust himself off.

The person with the dark-red scarf grabbed the nearest PokéNav and proceeded to get up without a single word. They dusted themselves off before quickly proceeding into the Pokémon Center that Indigo had just exited.

Indigo watched as the person quickly strutted off. "No, it's fine." he stated as he bent over to pick up his PokéNav. "It's not like I apologized and was expecting a response or anything." he quietly murmured. Indigo proceeded to brush the snow off of his PokéNav before shoving it into his jacket pocket. He stopped to think about what he had to do next. "...Oh right, PokéTacos."

With that, Indigo turned his focus over to the PokéMart. He had not a shred of doubt in his mind that they sold PokéTacos there as he slowly proceeded over to building in question. When he entered the PokéMart, he reached into his back pocket and felt around for his wallet. "...It's not here?" Wait, shit. This was terrible. "...Damn, where could it have gone-" and then he remembered that he had been knocked over just moments before. As he turned to leave...

"Hey kid! could you do me a favor?" a male voice called from behind the shut-in.

"..." Indigo slowly turned around and pointed at himself. He was greeted with the sight of a middle-aged man sporting a bandana tied around their head. How odd.

"Yeah, you! You're a Trainer, right? Come help me move this shelf around." the man spoke.

"Uh...listen, I dropped my wallet, so..." Indigo trailed off, expecting the man to understand.

Instead, the man dismissively waved away the implied point. "Whatever, come help me out. There's some free stuff in it for you if you give me a hand, got it?"

Indigo seemed mildly more interested at the mention of 'free stuff.' "Free stuff as in...?"

"You know, poke balls and medicine. Stuff like that." the man responded.

"You guys have PokéTacos, right?" Indigo asked.

"Er...no, kid. We don't sell PokéTacos. We have poke balls and medicine, though!" the man said.

Indigo stared at the man for a few moments before letting out a sigh. "...Fine, I got it. I'll help you out, but let's make this quick."

* * *

Indigo would leave the PokéMart roughly 15 minutes after he had entered. For his help, the man in the bandana had given him: 3 poke balls, 1 antidote, 1 potion, and 1...ticket for _something_. A really old looking one too. "Weird." he murmured. In any case, he proceeded over to the area just outside the Pokémon Center.

When he arrived, the snowfall had started to get a bit heavier. He could barely make out where had had fallen in the snow at this point. "Oh boy." he murmured. With that, he went to work with searching. 1 minute turned to 5 minutes, 5 minutes turned to 10 minutes, 10 minutes turned to 20 minutes, and it was only then that Indigo realized something. "...I don't think my wallet is here." ...Which meant that someone had picked it up. "Great, kicked out of the house and I don't even have my wallet anymore." he groaned. "This is an awesome way to start a journey."

Though he was positive that his wallet was not here, Indigo searched the area for another 5 minutes before giving up. He wasn't particularly eager to give up, but it was only getting more difficult to search as the snow slowly began to pile up. He glanced down at the pocket where he was carrying Lancelot's poke ball. "I'd laugh if my turtle thing had a really good nose and could easily find my wallet." Don't tempt fate, Indigo.

In any case, Indigo reluctantly proceeded forward. He wanted to get this 'journey' over and done with, so common sense dictated that he should try to speed through it. Common sense also dictated that this was going to backfire, but Indigo wasn't really aware of that.

Indigo pressed onward before coming to a halt at the area where City ended and crazy Kanto wilderness started. He took a deep breath and peered out at Route 2 before he so much as contemplated stepping onto it. Any suspicious looking people in the area? Nope. Any tall grass? Yes, but it wasn't on the main path; it wouldn't be too much of an issue. Only after making sure that it was safe did Indigo finally step onto Route 2.

Indigo's first step wasn't met with the shrill voice of a youthful trainer, nor was his second, third, fourth, or fifth. "..." Choosing not to test his luck, Indigo broke out into a sprint. He zoomed down the path, brushing past tall grass and ducking under the eyes of an elderly looking man who was off to the side of the path; best not to take any chances. Indigo would slide to a halt in front of a somewhat thick looking group of trees. "Ah..."

The shut-in was huffing and puffing in exhaustion; he wasn't made for physical labor. The only thing that had kept him exactly 1lb below 140lb was his fast metabolism. Without that, he'd be as wide as a blimp due to all the snack foods he had made a habit out of buying. It didn't help that Indigo was decked out in the bulkiest of Winter clothing. He slowly stood up straight and wiped some sweat from his brow before peering into the area where the trees began to thicken. He glanced down at the pocket where he was keeping Lancelot's poke ball. "...So, what do you think?" he asked.

...Except, he was met with silence.

"Of course you wouldn't answer, you're in a tiny red ball." Indigo said. With a sigh, he proceeded forward into...Viridian Forest. Only time would tell what horrendous creatures were waiting for him there. However, elsewhere...

* * *

The dark-red scarfed person who had sat in the Pokémon Center slowly unwrapped their scarf and removed their hat, allowing their long, forest green hair to spill out. The person let out a sigh as they sat there and sifted through the contents of the wallet they had secretly swiped. It had barely anything of interest in it; a library card with a terribly awkward picture on it, the wrapper for some kind of snack cake, a few Pokédollars, and a rather old-looking lollipop. "This is kind of disappointing..." they murmured.

Soon, the visage of a somewhat familiar character approached the person; it was Nurse Joy, wearing her usual soft smile. "Ms. Verdure, here are your Pokémon." she said as she held out two poke balls.

The girl known as "Verdure" accepted the two poke balls and then clipped them to her belt. "Thank you." she responded.

With a bow of her head, Nurse Joy turned and went resumed tending to the other Trainers in the building.

Verdure yawned. "...They're taking awfully long to give me my next order." she mumbled to herself before shoving the wallet she had swiped into the left pocket of her shorts. She promptly reached into her other pocket and produced her PokéNav. She started it up and began to sift through all the registered contacts. However... " 'My Stupid Mom', 'My Stupid Dad', 'My Stupid Sister'..." ...these were not the contacts she was used to seeing on her PokéNav. It took a few moments for things to click for her. "...This isn't my PokéNav." Yes, it was most definitely not her PokéNav. "Then, that means..." Verdure slowly narrowed her gaze. "...This is actually so cliché that it hurts. God dammit."

* * *

Hello, my name is Corpse. Well, not really. You should totally call me Corpse though. If you have reached this point, you have finished reading through the latest chapter of my cruddy Pokémon fanfic. Kudos to you! So, guess what? I got a bit impatient and couldn't wait until the end of the week. Heck, it's not like I have anything else to do besides wake up every day at 3 in the morning to write a new chapter to my cruddy fanfic. No, I'm serious. Next time on Pokemon Frigid Indigo: Viridian Forest! Bugs! Pre-asskicking one-liners! Shorts! Look forward to it, young bloods!

Songs Listened To: Scandal – "Shunkan Sentimental", Fate/Zero OST – "The Battle Is To The Strong", Ken Ashcorp – "Rival"

How Long This Took To Write: About 2 hours.

Inspiration: My cat meowed at me.


End file.
